


Who's to Say

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And who's to say / we're not good enough? / And who's to say / that this is not our love?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Baird at Goldenlake in February 2010. Lyrics from Vanessa Carlton's song, "Who's to Say."

“I’ve heard word of your relationship with His Grace.”

There was no doubt as to which duke Wyldon was referring.

“There will always be rumors, sir.”

“Are you saying it isn’t true?”

_Curse Wyldon to be that direct_ , Keladry thought. She idly fiddled with the reins before finally saying, “There’s always a grain of truth to everything.”

He sighed wearily, rubbing his arm. “That’s what I was afraid you would say. Keladry, he’s three times your age—he was Chief Healer by the time I was knighted.”

“I know, sir.”

“He’s also Queenscove’s father.”

“I know, sir.”

“And you’re okay with all of this?”

She glanced away from his hard, probing gaze, staring out at the countryside. Hoshi paced contentedly underneath her, an easy rolling gait. 

“I can’t control everything, sir,” she said carefully. “Things happen.”

“Ah, Keladry,” Wyldon said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “You’re too young to know what love is. Get away from him, girl. Go find a man your own age.”

She didn't know how to tell him that it was too late for that.


End file.
